


A place to belong

by Joorin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: CK Polyship Bingo, Changkyun Polyship Bingo, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Showonkyun, Sort Of, Threesome - M/M/M, Wonkyun, kinda angsty but not that much, more feelings than actual porn, mx polyship bingo, showkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joorin/pseuds/Joorin
Summary: As much as he wanders, Changkyun can't find what he's looking for, can't feel like himself, and he always ends up coming back to that one place he knows he'll find everything and more.





	A place to belong

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, dear lord...  
> I wanted to go on and try to write some smut again but the memory of this girl laughing at my face while reading one of the ones I wrote still haunts me, so let's keep with the feelings stuff a bit more.  
> Kinda angsty Changkyun because I'm back to uni and already wanting to quit.  
> As always, English is not my first language, there might be some mistakes even after proofreading.
> 
> Prompt: Friends with benefits

Sometimes,  Changkyun  just wanted to feel loved, to feel whole. He wanted to exist, to be devoid of this feeling of not belonging, not being enough. Going to parties and having one-night stands or having the same reoccurring hookups wasn't enough, there's was always something missing, that hollow feeling blooming in his chest, swallowing him, drowning  Changkyun  into his own insecurities and fears. Every other night, he deemed that that time things were going to be different, believed in it with his whole self only to go home with that emptiness he knew oh so well. 

They didn't like him, they weren't what he was looking for, what he needed. They were poor decisions, heartache,  remorse and they tasted like sorrow, like that sad piano melody his dad used to play when he was a child, that bitter coffee from across the street, like salt water. They tasted like regret.

He wandered around looking for something but always came back to the exact same point. Back to the same arms.

Changkyun  found himself knocking on that very familiar off-white door, the numbers on it not as shiny as they used to be. It took a couple of seconds before a shirtless  Hoseok  emerged behind it, hair tousled and a lazy smiled spreading across his lips upon seeing the smaller boy.  Changkyun  heard someone asking who was at the door inside the apartment, someone that could only be  Hyunwoo  and he felt warmth spread over his cheeks. He stared at  Hoseok , at those eyes he loved so much and that looked at him with so much fondness since he was 12, felt himself melting under his gaze and before  Changkyun  knew he was already inside the apartment, squished between his two beefy best friends on the sofa.

They were watching this awful romcom movie that had Hoseok laughing loudly beside him . He  noticed that Hyunwoo was also half-dressed ,  only wearing  a  really large shirt and briefs ,  leaving his  muscular  thighs on  full display.  Changkyun really wanted to lay down on his lap ,  so he  did.  Warm hands  came  to  play  with his hair ,  his legs were thrown over  Hoseok's  and he felt safe, at home.

"Everything ok? You barely spoke since you got here,"  Hyunwoo  asked while brushing his fringe, voice low and careful.  Changkyun  just hummed.

"Can I stay?"

"You know you can, Kyun... As long as you want or need to,"  Hoseok  answered him this time, right hand caressing his inner thigh absentmindedly, fingers digging into the covered skin every once in a while. "We can fetch some clothes for you later, even though we know you'll end up wearing ours anyways," the older man laughed, eyes almost disappearing.

Changkyun  felt his breath hitch when  Hyunwoo's  free hand wandered under his shirt, warming up his body like a goddamn heater, making him shiver. He knew they could see through him, he was incapable of fooling them after so many years of friendship and the moment he didn't actually answer  Hyunwoo , he gave himself up. They knew that whenever he was being quieter than usual or avoided their questions, he wasn’t really that fine and he needed them. However,  Changkyun  has always been too shy to voice what he wanted from them, overthinking stuff, so Hyunwoo and Hoseok had to coax him out of his shell, reminding him that it was ok, that he wasn’t using them, that they wanted him too.

They made out on the couch, hands everywhere, small whimpers and heavy breathing, mouths that trailed every expanse of exposed skin, leaving butterfly kisses and soft bites behind. It was overwhelming. He was in between  Hyunwoo's  legs, leaning on his chest, with  Hoseok  hovering over him, smirk on his face as he took his time undressing  Changkyun , caressing and kissing his whole body, muttering praises against his skin, kneading the flesh in his large palms, while  Hyunwoo  swallowed every little whimper, every moan with a kiss.

It was insufferably hot, his blood running through his body like molten lava, burning inside out and at the same time filling that emptiness on his chest to the brim, overflowing, destroying all his doubts, replacing the sorrowful piano melody with a cozy guitar tune, playing softly at the back of his head as  Hoseok  and  Hyunwoo  pulled him apart and put him back together, kindly, carefully, lovingly.  Changkyun  felt like bursting into a million sparkling pieces, now floating atop that vast hypersaline sea, unable to sink.

The couch was a mess and so were they,  Hyunwoo’s  blue shirt covered in stains while  Changkyun  had scratches all over his torso and  Hoseok  had bruises on his hips and thighs. They felt sticky, limbs heavy, tired, brain a puddle of goo.

“Can we eat pizza, please? I’m hungry,” the youngest mumbled against  Hoseok’s  neck,  swatting  his hand when he tried to poke his cheek.

“Only if you take a shower, both of you,”  Hyunwoo  said with a soft voice, carding his fingers through  Changkyun’s  messy hair, laughing at  Hoseok’s  childish display of sticking out his tongue.  Changkyun  groaned and protested but complied.

He felt full, sated. The feeling of not being good enough, of not belonging, long gone, forgotten under that blooming happiness in his chest. With that soft and cozy guitar tune still playing in his head, there was no more heartache, no more  remorse ,  Hyunwoo  and  Hoseok  were the best decisions he could make, and they tasted like pure happiness, like home, like his favorite chocolate cake with a big mug of black tea. They tasted like love.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do hope this wasn't that messy *internally screams"
> 
> twitter: @Joorinie  
> cc: Joorinie


End file.
